


Lost bet

by koosei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Bets & Wagers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, primal root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosei/pseuds/koosei
Summary: You hadn't considered the possibility that you might LOSE. You'd been so sure of your bet that you hadn't stopped to wonder what Emet-Selch might demand of you
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: Valentine's Fic Exchange 2020





	Lost bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureSummoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSummoner/gifts).



> Happy Valentione's, AzureSummoner!! 
> 
> The prompt in question was ""The WoL loses a bet to Emet-Selch and submits to being his companion for a night. Emet is determined to show her such a good time that she never wants to leave him (female Hyur WoL)"
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ;D

"A promise is a promise, hero. And I  _ have _ won our little bet."

His smug expression makes you want to punch it off the Ascians face, but he's right. You did make that bet, and, so far as you can tell, he's won it fair and square. 

"Do wipe that scowl off your face. 'Tis unbecoming of Eorzea's hero to sulk so."

Your scowl only grows deeper at his taunt. Winner's prize had been for the other to do as they said for two days. You’d been so confident in your success, so entranced at the prospect of denying your unseen watchers - crystalline or otherwise - for a full  _ two days of peace _ , that you hadn't considered what Emet-Selch might request of you should he win. 

"Come now, it won't be so bad. In fact, I'll make my first request for you quite simple."

"I'll not just roll over and-"

"Beg? Hmmmmm. That  _ would _ be lovely a sight, I'm sure. I've no doubt you would make make me work for it more than I'd wish to, however." His leer and the way his eyes drift slowly down your body are impossible to miss. "No … Much as I appreciate the offer, perhaps another time my dear hero."

Indignation rises in your chest, yet all you can do is splutter. "Y-y-you -"

Sauntering closer, he looms over you with a satisfied smirk. A single gloved hand rises, bent finger clad in pristine white tilting your chin to a higher angle. The heat of his body is scalding this close, cutting through the chill left by the near-overwhelming amount of Light you've absorbed. It takes all you can not to let him see the shiver that aches to run through you. 

Your jaw clenches, teeth grinding together as you bite back a scathing reply. Surely there's some loophole, some exception or delaying tactic you can use to loosen the rope you can all but feel tightening around your neck. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I thought you a woman of your word."

"I-"

Thumb and forefinger grip both sides of your chin, cutting off what was surely going to be an impassioned denial. "What  _ would _ they say, to find their vaunted Hero going back on her word. What good are her vows if she can't be trusted to go through with a silly little bet?"

Your scowl deepens further at his derision, yet the pressure at your jaw turns to steel when you try to respond. His eyes roll in an overly dramatic affectation, as is his wont.

“Ever so suspicious. Very well. Should it set your fears at ease I shall grant you a vow of my own, warrior-mine. I swear that naught I request of you shall result in harm for yourself, or your comrades. Nor shall I do aught that will hinder your  _ precious _ quest to save this wretched world.” Pale golden eyes narrow to thin slices, regarding you with shrewd calculation. “I should hope that would allay even your suspicions.”

Warm, heavy silk draws excruciatingly slowly across your skin as he draws his hand away. Still your lips remain pursed shut, stubbornness claiming your voice. His vow does help allay your worst fears, though you can’t help but wonder what other sorts of mischief that promise leaves open to him. Still, you nod slowly, agreeing to his concession.

His smirk grows deeper than you’d thought possible as he leans further in. Broad shoulders crowd your vision and his hair falls to brush your shoulder in a soft wave. Were it anyone else, you’d be struck with the urge to run your fingers through it. Your nails dig into the palms of your balled hands as you fight against the urge to either do so or to flinch away. His breath is warm on your ear as his gloved hand lands on your shoulder and trails gently down. His voice lowers, purring into your ear and this time the shiver won’t be held back. 

“As for my prize, I would request your companionship.” His touch is light, so light that all you can feel is the seam at the tip of his finger as it dips and curves in some unseen design along your arm. “A truce to any hostilities between our persons, and your companionship for two days as agreed upon."

The deep roll of his voice fills you with want, bringing to mind those waking dreams which you've desperately tried to forget. "We two shall abscond to my home, where we can be assured of our privacy. There, we shall attend to our mutual desires as we see fit." The sharpness of the t on his tongue and the low timbre of desire in his leave no doubt in your mind what sort of desires he speaks of. 

But how does he know? Flush growing on your face, eyes unwittingly fluttering shut, you think guiltily back on all those times you've brought yourself to orgasm with his voice running through your head. 

Already you can feel the familiar moisture starting to dampen your underthings, yet you dare not let him know of your desire for him - of your desire for  _ this _ . Twelve know the man needs no encouragement, with an ego the size of his empire. 

_ But what harm could it bring? For just two nights? _ The shame brought by the thought is swiftly burned away by desire for his body over yours. Remnants of last night's dream return in vivid clarity, muscled forearms bracketing either side of your head, his mouth swallowing your groans as his hips flex and drive you ever higher, ever onward to what you're sure will be the strongest orgasm of your life. Only to have woken just before your climax, sweat soaked sheets twisted around you from your writhing. 

_ You want it. You want him.  _

"-at which time I shall return you, hale and no less whole than you are now, to your companions here on the First.”

Pulling back, his gloved hand rises to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. Pale golden eyes stare back at you through thick dark lashes, and somehow you know, _ with absolute certainty,  _ that  _ he _ knows the effect he's had on you with his voice alone. They flick downwards in a barely noticed flash, and only then do you realize the dryness in your throat. Only then do you realize that he's caught the motion of your tongue darting out to wet Light-parched lips.

Even now you can feel the Light you've absorbed working to slowly eat away at your own aether. A slow stagnation of your life's energy that won't stop and can't be abated. Again he lifts your chin up to his and even as he leans forward into you, murmuring a question that goes unheard before sealing his lips to yours. Sighing into his touch, you wonder when it was you last felt the rush and exhilaration of taking a partner to your bed in truth. 

You can't remember. 

You don't want to remember. Not while he presses his mouth to yours so expertly, slotting his nose beside yours with ease and draining all hint of resistance. Firm lips pull you into his orbit, and the sounds of the busy market of the Crystarium fade from your attention as you sink into him. Your eyes slide shut, sighing into the kiss as his tongue slips past your lips.  _ Twelve, if you’d known he was this good a kisser, you’d have done this eons ago. _

Teeth catch your tongue, gently holding it before letting go to capture your lip, tugging the sensitive flesh with him as he pulls away. A whimper, and you're following. Your hands lift to tangle in his hair as you pull him back down, ignoring the smirk you feel on his lips as you devour his mouth. 

It isn't until your back hits something - a pillar? - that you realize he's been guiding you backwards. Your breath comes hard and fast when you tear yourself away from him. His eyes remain riveted on your lips. But your attention is caught by the large window behind him. 

The large window taking up the greater portion of one wall in a room that is decidedly  _ not _ the Crystarium's marketplace. And the view of a vast and sprawling city filled with towering buildings and twisting spires under an oddly undulating sky. 

Pushing past him, you walk warily to the window, only to stagger back from the sudden vertigo of realizing you're  _ much  _ higher up from the ground than in any building you've been in previously. "What? Where have you taken me?  _ How?" When??? _ You hadn't felt even the slightest tug of teleportation, yet the truth of your eyes is undeniable.

"I did say I would ensure we were left alone, did I not, my dear?" You spin around to face him again, careful to keep some distance between yourself and that vast gaping emptiness beyond the window. 

Contrary to what you first believed, the structure you had struck was in fact a post - one of four belonging to what is undoubtedly the largest, most luxurious bed you’ve ever seen. Your attention falls on the silk-covered pillows and the plush comforter, only to be stolen by the man leaning indolently against another post. His fur-trimmed bolero dangles from one hand while the other idly undoes the buttons at his throat.

One. Two. Three. The buttons come free and your mouth grows drier with each flick of his fingers. The overcoat slips from his shoulders and slithers down his long arms. Compulsively, you trace its path down his body. The snug fit of his overdress - with its tenting in the fabric - summon a flush back to your cheeks. 

His hips cock to one side. A single hand enters the pinpoint focus of your vision, long finger curling in a come hither motion. 

"Come, my dear. There will be time to appreciate the view later."

Something unseen wraps around your waist, pulling you across the floor. The noise that leaves your mouth is undignified at best when the … thing wrapped around your waist spreads to press along the length of your back and bring you flush against the front of him. Yet there's no stopping the heat in your veins when he pulls you further in and claims your mouth once more. 

"You …" His hands dig into your sides through the gaps in your leather armor. 

"Are far …" Soft lips trail to your jaw. Teeth scrape down your neck as he pulls and plucks at the fastenings of your armor. 

"Too …" Chain and leather fall to the floor in one pile as if cut from you, yet his nose nudging through the opening of your shirt and teeth nibbling a trail down your collarbone distract from any thought of it. 

"Dressed." Thin fabric tears under his hands, your yelp filling the room as he sucks at the pulse in your neck, hard and demanding. You'll have a bruise there before he's done. It's been  _ so long  _ since you've taken a lover that wasn't intimidated by you or afraid of marking you up, you think wistfully. The very thought of being covered in them makes you squirm. 

Fabric flutters down even as both hands grip your ass and effortlessly lift you, long fingers mere ilms from the heat starting to soak your trousers. Your hand tangles in his hair, pulling him up for another kiss even as your legs wrap around his hips. The unseen something from before lashes around your waist before you can grind against him as you wish to. Twisting and twining around you, it tugs and pulls at your thighs to widen the space between you; all while it pulls you away from him, pinning your arms above your head against the wall -- when did that happen? Surely you would have noticed him moving you around?

A still-gloved hand makes itself known as it trails down your pebbled skin, skirting past the side of your breasts to trace some unknown design along your stomach. 

"So eager. One would almost think you in a rush, my dear." His mouth darts forward to claim yours in a savage kiss before tearing away just as suddenly. Hungry golden eyes pierce the cloud of lust that's taken over. Yet still you burn for his touch.

"P-please …"

"Please? Please what? If there's something you'd like, then say it."

His hand is suddenly between your legs, tracing your mound. Breathless your head falls back to the wall and you  _ wail. _ So close, he's so close to where you want him. You writhe, hips jerking, trying to get closer. The need growing in you burns, an aching hunger that demands to be satisfied. 

"E-Emet Selch! Please!"

A sharp sting in your scalp is the only warning before he pulls your head forward. Golden eyes practically glow in the dim room as they trap your gaze. The hand below dips suddenly, a light graze against the throbbing bundle of nerves that's gone as soon as it was there. 

A sharp tug an at your hair, and his velvety voice fills your ears once more. He clucks his tongue in reproach. "None of that my dear. I'd have you watch me." You have closed them once more, you realize with a start. "Eyes on me and tell me what you want."

"Emet Seeeeelch! Please!"

A curious hum, as he once more grazes against where you want him before retreating back to tracing that same design along your inner thighs and stomach. 

"Please! I - I want …"

"Almost. Just a little more my sweet." The low murmur of his voice, satisfaction filling every syllable, makes your empty cunt clench in need. The hunger fills you with a desperation you've never felt before, held at bay only by the phantom sensations left by his touch and the unearthly glow of his eyes.

"Pleeeeeeease! Please Emet Selch! I want you to touch me!"

The touches pause, all motion stilled beyond the slight lowering of his lashes and a growing smirk.

"Oh, my dear hero. But I am touching you." His hand splays against your stomach, and for the briefest moment you want to tear free of his bindings and pin him to the floor. Whether you would devour him or ravage him is unknown, the two thoughts merging into one as you burn with all-consuming need.

"Please!  _ Pleeeeease! _ I need you to fuck me!" 

Your reward is instant, his hand finding its way between your trousers and your smallclothes. Those dextrous fingers stroke down your mound to caress the soaked skin below. Caressing, flicking,  _ twisting _ at the sensitive bundle of nerves; your keening wail fills the room as  _ finally _ you give your release. It washes over you in waves, radiating outwards in waves from your core, and a wash of white takes over your vision. Once dark eyes roll back in your sockets as you go limp in his restraints, pupils now indiscernible from the whites of your eyes. 

  
  


~~~***~~~***~~~***

  
  


You moan so beautifully for him. Like this, aether entwined as you writhe beneath him and beg for his cock, he can almost pretend things are as they once were. 

If it weren't for the faded colour of your soul as it reaches for him. If it weren't for the torn and jagged edges unable to bear more than the lightest touch. If it weren't for that thrice damned blessing of Light that's only barely keeping you from knowing his soul as intimately as he knows yours. 

He finally sheathes himself inside you in one smooth thrust. Your nails dig into his back, clawing and digging in to the flesh of his vessel as you come apart around him once more. 

_ Good, the Concept is still holding _ . He hadn't been certain. The private Concept he'd designed back in his Akadaemia days was never intended to be used on a subject stuffed so full with Light aether. But it's taken hold so well. He couldn't be more pleased with himself.

The overpowering lust caused by his spell has served its purpose wonderfully. No more are you distracted or in pain by the corrupted Light of the Warden's aether. All that hunger, all that need has been turned to a different purpose, now. And oh, you do look so beautiful when you beg for him. 

Fucking you through yet another wave of orgasm, your cries fill his ears and it's both too much and not enough. It will never be enough. There are eons to make up for, millennia of missing the feeling of your soul in his arms. Your breath falls ragged in his ears as you beg him not to stop, to never stop fucking you. His thumb rolls on the raw and tender bundle of nerves above where the most primal root of him fills you near to bursting, fast and desperate as his own release crashes over him once more. The shock of void tainted aether that accompanies his seed is too much to bear. 

Holding you close as you once more lose consciousness, it's all too easy to weave his aether into yours. It's a fine balance, preventing the sudden conflux of umbral and astral aether from tearing your soul further asunder. The Light demands it maintain its hold on your body, ravenous in its hunger and heedless of how quickly it could snuff out your very soul.

"Yes, just like that my love." Gentle hands brush white streaked hair back from your face, golden eyes sliding shut to press a soft kiss to your forehead. "All these eons later and still you take me so well."

Ever deeper does he wind his aether through your soul, burning back the light as he does. He's deep enough now in the sea of your soul that even the Miqo'te woman with her uncanny sight would find the deposits of his aether nigh impossible to find. The light will eat away at it in a day's time. He could easily flood twice or thrice the amount through you, drown you so completely in his aether that no trace of light would remain.

Yet where would that leave him? Once more an enemy. One more relegated to the role of distant and mysterious adversary, not to be trusted.

_ No. _ His arms tighten around you as he settles down beside you. You'll wake soon, eager and ravenous for another round, but there's time enough for a quick nap at least.

_ Better to give just enough relief that she'll need to come to me for more. Better to have her willingly begging under me for more again and again. Better to bring you back to me slowly, my love. You will be mine once more, and this time  _ **_none_ ** _ will take you from me.  _

  
  
  



End file.
